


The Barn

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Halloween, High School, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: The RFA is making a Haunted House out of the an old barn for the school’s Halloween festival.





	1. Festival

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU where MC and 707 are dating. 
> 
> If you guys enjoyed reading this fic, please let me know! Feedback helps me organize my work.
> 
> Thank you! <3

Only one week until the school’s fall festival. To prepare for the festival, the RFA decided to decorate the school’s abandoned barn and turn it into a haunted house. Over the course of several weeks, the RFA has been working together to rebuild the worn-out barn into a ghoul infested funhouse. Well not everyone, 707 is too busy laying down on the decorated pile of hay inside the barn instead of helping out.  

He has been here since noon alternating his attention between his homework and MC balancing herself on a ladder. She attempts to hook up fake spiders, while Yoosung pass each plastic toy to her, placing his foot on the bottom step of the ladder to keep it falling over. As much as 707 wouldn’t like to admit, the thought of those two falling into each other’s lap at any given second scared him more than any sighting of a potential ghost. Thankfully, MC places all the spiders without much dismay.

707 watches Yoosung tell MC that he needs to get paint for the barn before his departure, promising that it would take only 10 minutes. Maybe he meant 15 minutes? 20 minutes?

It’s been 30 minutes, yet no Yoosung.

“Do you think he got lost?” MC wonders sitting by 707 on the edge of a hay.

Her hands begin to fidget as turn her head towards the barn door, “It’s starting to get dark.”

707 reaches over and squeeze her upper thigh, “He probably got distracted. Don’t worry about him too much and pay attention to me instead, cutie”

She giggles as a response, “C’mon be serious! He’s been gone for a while,”.

MC begins to bite her bottom lit, “I even tried calling him, but I just can’t find reception”.

707 found the sentiment odd, just yesterday MC called him from the barn asking him to bring some extra tape.

Conflicted, 707 also checks his phone, no bar.

He furrows his eyebrows, “Well, will you look at that. Mine’s not working either.”

“Is that so?” He hears you stutter, when he looks up, he could see fear spread all across your face. At that moment, a draft pass through raising the hairs on his neck. Ignoring this eerie feeling, 707 turns his attention to MC, who is running her hands up and down her sleeves in a shivering motion.

The dangling wind chimes cling together rhythmically in the background. This isn’t an unfamiliar occurrence, yet it sounds strangely hallow.

707’s thoughts get cut short by warm fingers surrounding his cold hands. He looks down see a very startled MC gripping in his palm as her eyes remain fixated on the chimes. 707 slips his fingers through the gaps of her hand and give her an assuring squeeze, “It’s just the winds, you know?” offering her a small smile.

MC exhales a relieved sigh as she slightly nods. 707 smiles at her and pulls her into his chest and wrap his arms wrap around her, “How about we leave this place and go look for Yoosung?”.  

MC nods and she begins to open her mouth to reply, but before she got a chance a gust of wind hurls past them causing the doors of the barn to slam causing MC to give a high-pitched yelp.

The barn walls begin to rattle, and the overhead lights begin the flicker. Suddenly, everything goes dark.

“Don’t tell me, the winds turned off the lights as well?” MC’s exclaims. Her shakier than usual with a dash of panic.

MC clings on 707’s jacket, “Hey, do you think the barn is haunted?”

She pauses, “It could be the ghost—yeah, the ghost did it! Right?”

707 chuckles, “Someone has been watching too many horror movies.”

“Let’s just get out of here. We just figure out the electrical issues late. Plus, we have to find Yoosung as well” she mummers while clinging onto 707.  

707 grins at MC, cooing, “Don’t tell me you’re scared.”

707 turns on his cell phone flashlight to use as a guide inside the barn. 707 attempted to open the closed barn door, but it won’t budge.

“It’s stuck” he announces to MC, who immediately attempted to push open the door.

“Do you think something is blocking it from the outside?” she questions.

707 joins MC and gives the door another push, “maybe the wind knocked one of the crafts to block the door”.

MC stops pushing on the good and being to hum while scanning the area.

“I can fit through the window, I just need a boost” MC chimes.

MC places the phone against the barn wall in a way it would cast the light towards their direction.

She picks up a bale of hay and stack them on top of each other and notion 707 to give her a boot. MC holds onto 707’s shoulder and being to climb over the hay stacks. Once she is on top, she latches on to window in an attempt to open it.

However, when MC looks out the window, she sees something dark and furry crash against the glass from the outside causing her to shriek and jump backwards.

“Hey!” 707 shouts as he lunges forward to catch her but both of them ending falling onto the floor.

“Seven! I swear I just saw something a dark figure by the window! Do you think it’s a ghost?” MC shouts as she lifts her weight off 707 and scurries into a sitting position.

“Or it could be one of your many fake spiders crashing against the window because of the wind” he refutes.

At the moment both of them begin to laugh. Though their laughter was cut short, when they heard someone, or something attempt to open the doors.

MC and 707 clings onto each other scream in fear expecting to see some dark and mysterious figure threatening to kill them.

Though much to their relief, they see Yoosung standing in front of the doors.

“What are you guys doing in the dark?” 

_ The End.   _

 


	2. Epilogue

As they depart from the barn, 707 protectively swings his arm around MC’s neck. 

“The barn is pretty scary” she murmurs. 

“Maybe...it’s haunted.” 707 responds with a wink causing MC to grunt and shrink in his embrace leaning all of her weight against his side. 

707 sighs, rubbing her bare arms, “Don’t worry, Princess. I will protect you.”. He kisses her hair, “The wind is nothing compared to God 707!” 

MC giggles and pokes his cheek, cooing, “Please protect me!” 

Before 707 got the chance to respond, fireworks interrupts their conversation coloring all across the night sky in celebration of the festival.

“Wow! It’s so pretty.” MC signs in awe gazing at the sky. 707 shifts his gaze, gently looking at the girl by his side, “Definitely.” 

Sensing 707’s gaze, MC glances back at him. Her cheeks begin to turn pink at the realization that his comment was about her. 

She swats his arm, stammering, “Stop messing around! The scenery is so beautiful, wouldn’t it be cool if we saw a witch flying over us with her broom? It would be just like in the movies!” 

“Hmm...you want to see a witch?” he queries. 

She meets his gaze, grinning, “God 707, please show me the Great Witch!” 

“Hmm…” for a second he pretends to consider MC’s plea. 

“I don’t know...it’d just spell toil and trouble. Though I’m sure you’d have a wicked time.” He chirps. 

MC snorts at his pun, causing 707 to grin broadly with pride,“I am not sure what’s more surprising, the fact that you have seasonal jokes or the fact that I didn’t see it coming.”

“Don’t deny it MC, we both know I am the master of comedy!” 707 proclaims. 

MC eyes 707 for a minute, with a tiny smile spread across her lips, she mummers “Mm...debatable.” 

707 sticks his hands out and begins to tickle MC, causing a loud shriek of laughter to tumble out of her. She presses her hands over her mouth to contain her crackles but continues to giggle into her palms. 

707 stops tickling her and leans in to place a kiss on top of her hands. MC immediately stops laughing and removes her hand from her mouth. 

She gently leans in and kiss 707’s warm lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was soft and comforting.

Though their kiss only lasted for a minute, 707 know that their love would last forever.


End file.
